Nora west allan and killer frosts day in
by Chloetrans
Summary: Hey this is a remake of another story i hope you enjoy


Nora West did her best not to react to her friend's 'new look', but it wasn't easy. Gone was the brunette hair and brown eyes, replaced by bright white hair and pale blue eyes, and while Caitlin Snow had always been pale her skin was now as wide as, well, snow. Of course what was most distracting was those dark blue and apparently deadly lips, and it definitely wasn't normal to stare at a friend's lips. Not that there was anything normal about this situation.

Plastering on a smile Nora called out, "Hey."

Briefly looking up from her work Caitlin smiled softly and replied, "Hey."

Holding out one of the cups in her hand Nora said, "I brought you coffee."

The smile faded from Caitlin's face and after a brief pause she gave Nora an apologetic look, "I can't drink that."

"Oh." Nora murmured, frowning slightly as she asked, "Is it because-"

"I'm a freak?" Caitlin offered, "Yeah."

"You're not a freak." Nora said softly, "And, and that was a stupid question to asked. I just-"

"It's fine." Caitlin said dismissively, then after a pause added, "It's sweet of you to think of me, but this... new body of mine doesn't react well to hot things. And I need a straw to drink anything, otherwise it freezes pretty much the second it touches my lips."

"Wow." Nora murmured, and then when Caitlin gave her a look she said, "I'm sorry, I get why that would be a pain, I really do, but you've got to admit it's kind of cool. No pun intended."

Caitlin's eyes narrowed and she spat, "I'm a Killer. Just like the other me."

Nora frowned, "No you're not."

"Yes I am!" Caitlin exclaimed, standing up from her work and voice becoming echoey, "She said I would end up like her, that it was my destiny to become her, and she was right. I'm Killer Frost now, and until I cure myself it's just a matter of time before I kill again. So leave me alone!"

There was a pause and then Nora firmly said, "The Killer Frost from Earth 2 was a psychopath who killed for fun. You've killed two men so far, both murderous scumbags who nearly killed us. One of them actually had a gun to my head when, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, you used your super cool ice powers to stop him. You saved me. And you could save countless more people, if you didn't lock yourself down here in the bowels of Star Labs and spend all day trying to fix yourself. I mean, I'm sorry, but have you ever considered that there's nothing to fix? That you're awesome like this? That you should be out there kicking ass and taking names? Being the bad ass you can be? After all, why should Barry have all the fun?"

There was another pause as for a few long seconds Caitlin seemed to consider this, then she lowered her gaze, slumped down into her chair and pointed out, "I can't kiss anyone."

"I know." Nora said softly, "And that part does suck, but you can touch someone. I've seen you. Which means you can probably still have sex."

"Maybe, but who would want to take the risk?" Caitlin asked softly, still not looking at Nora, "And who would want to date me now? I'm a monster!"

"I would." Nora said almost without hesitation.

"What?" Caitlin exclaimed, finally looking at her friend.

After briefly hesitating Nora took a long sip of her coffee, placed it and the other down on the desk Caitlin was working on and then firmly stated, "I said I would date you. You're beautiful, smart, and caring. That's what I thought when we first met and you were looking after Barry after the accident, which turned him into the Flash, and I still think that now. Except now I also know you're brave, and kind, and sweet, and you could never become the monster that your doppelgänger was, because you always want to do the right thing."

Stunned at the confession Caitlin simply murmured, "Oh."

Nora wasn't sure whether she should continue or not, but she did anyway, "I, I would have totally asked you out when we first met, but I had just started dating Eddie, and you were still obviously mourning the death of Ronnie. Then he came back, then he and Eddie died, then you were dating Jay, and then... mourning the death of that relationship. So it never felt like the right time. But yeah, I would totally date you like this, even if I couldn't kiss you, because you're still all the things I like about you. And honestly, the power you have is kind of hot. I mean cool, I mean sexy. Yeah, let's go with sexy."

There was more silence, Caitlin smiling at Nora's rambling, and then the white haired girl admitted, "I've never... dated a girl before."

Smiling in relief Nora admitted, "Me neither, but I've had a few drunken kisses before, and I went all the way with Linda before she skipped town. Trust me, if nothing else, it's totally worth satisfying the curiosity if you're up for trying it... I take it you are?"

There was another long pause, which felt the longest yet, and then Caitlin softly asked, "You sure you want to take the risk?"

Nora smiled, stepped forward and leaned down so she was in Caitlin's personal space and then practically purred, "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

"I might." Caitlin said softly, very aware that their lips were only a few inches apart.

There was yet another brief pause and then Nora began, "If it was short and sweet, do you think-"

"No!" Caitlin said firmly, "It might work, but I'm not willing to let you play guinea pig."

Nora briefly pouted, then smiled, "Then we'll just have to try something else."

With that Nora pressed her lips to Caitlin's right cheek, then her left and then her forehead. She gave that a couple of kisses, before pressing her lips to the tip of Caitlin's nose. This made Caitlin briefly giggle, before letting out a soft hum of appreciation as Nora moved her lips first to her jaw and then down to her neck. Nora kissed her way up and down that soft flesh for quite a while, eventually adding gentle sucking, licking, and even light nipping into the mix. Honestly it was kind of weird given how cold Caitlin's flesh was, but it was totally worth it to finally hear Caitlin Snow gasping, sighing and moaning for her.

After a few minutes of this Caitlin's arms wrapped around Nora, her hands sliding up and down her back with one of them eventually slipping into her hair, initially making Nora jump, which in turn made Caitlin quickly apologising, "Sorry, my hands are cold."

"It's okay, Captain Obvious." Nora smiled into Caitlin's neck in between kisses, "I can handle a little cold."

"No pun intended?" Caitlin groaned, then after a few seconds made a pun herself, "This is getting me so hot."

"That's the idea." Nora grinned into Caitlin's neck before going back to kissing it again.

Caitlin frowned, "To what end?"

Nora paused, pulled back and after briefly biting her lip admitted, "Well... I was just thinking we could make out for a bit. Or whatever the equivalent would be for us. But... I do owe you my life, and it has been a while for me."

"Me too." Caitlin admitted.

Silence briefly falling again before Nora murmured, "Barry is going to be stuck at the lab for at least another hour."

Caitlin nodded in understanding, "Dr Wells is spending the day with his daughter, and Cisco is here, but he'll be working on a project which will keep him busy. He might end up checking the security cameras, though."

"Oh." Nora murmured, followed Caitlin's gaze to the cameras and then asked, "Is there anything you can do about them?"

There was another brief pause, and then in a flash Caitlin pointed her right hand at one of the cameras, and shot an icicle from her now glowing palm. Before that icicle hit the camera she had thrown another icicle at the other camera, meaning both were quickly destroyed one after the other. She then pushed both her hands behind Nora, pointed them at the door and sent a steady stream of blue light which covered the door in ice. Which Nora was pretty sure should have been scary, but there was another more appropriate word echoing through her and her head right now, and as Caitlin looked at her nervously, she decided to share it.

"Wow, that was so hot!" Nora grinned, leaning in almost automatically to kiss Caitlin on the lips.

When Caitlin pulled back Nora was initially disappointed, but as it was just another example of Caitlin protecting her she felt compelled to continue. Not by kissing her lips of course, but by going back to kissing her neck. Which had it's charms but wasn't really an adequate substitute for kissing the other girl's lips, which was one of the reasons Nora wanted to go further. Also she felt safe with Caitlin, had known her for what felt like an eternity given all that had happened, and she was just feeling so grateful to her right now. Besides, she had always wanted to fuck her, especially in Star Labs itself.

Caitlin was more or less thinking the same thing, at least about feeling comfortable with Nora and wishing she could kiss the other girl. She had even fantasised about having sex in Star Labs, and while she never thought she'd actually make that fantasy come true, she never thought she'd actually have sex with a girl either, so it seemed almost appropriate to make both those taboo fantasies come true at the same time. Besides, she was caught up in the moment and just grateful that Nora was still alive. That they were both still alive. And somebody wanted her. A beautiful girl wanted her, Caitlin feeling so flattered and so caught up in the moment she could do nothing but just go with the flow.

Which wasn't that hard, especially as Nora was doing all the work, making Caitlin feel things she hadn't felt in so long. That she never thought she'd feel again after her transformation into the monstrous form of Killer Frost. But now her dangerous body was melting, metaphorically speaking, under Nora's lips, Caitlin desperately trying to return the favour at least in some small way by sliding her hands first over Nora's closing then underneath them to caress her back and sides. She then cautiously slid her hands downwards to cup Nora's butt, and then when that got a positive response slid her hands upwards to cup the other girl's tits. Then she reached down to grab Nora's top, only to be stopped which surprised her.

"No!" Nora said, pulling away slightly. Then when she looked at the expression on Caitlin's face Nora quickly added, "You saved my life, and I'm the one with the experience. Besides, I just really want to fuck you. So please, let me go first..."

As soon as Nora had said no Caitlin had pulled her hands away, worried that she had done something wrong, or worse accidentally hurt her friend. Then she found herself blushing at first Nora's confession, then from the way the other girl pushed her jacket off her shoulders and then lifted her top upwards. Even though she lifted her arms up to assist her friend Caitlin became very aware that she was suddenly sitting in Star Labs with just her bra on, and then completely topless a few minutes later as Nora slowly kissed her way down her chest and then unhooked the only thing keeping her from Caitlin's tits.

When her bra fell Caitlin almost reached for it, or worse tried to cover herself up. Caitlin had always been a bit conscientious about her tits, but unsurprisingly Nora didn't reject her for it, softly kissing up the pale skin to one of Caitlin's nipples which she took into her mouth and gently sucked on. This made Caitlin moan happily and forget about her worries. She even closed her eyes and relaxed into the chair, safe in the knowledge that they wouldn't be disturbed, and just enjoyed the wonderful feeling of another girl pleasuring her for the first time in her life.

Nora was having weird flashbacks to sucking on a popsicle, but the wonderful sounds Caitlin was making were more than enough to make her banish such thoughts and concentrate on what she was doing. Well, she may have looked up so she could enjoy the blissful look on Caitlin's face a few times, but mostly Nora kept her eyes closed and concentrated on sucking on her friend's tits, moving to the other shortly after her first look upwards and then moving back and forth between them to make sure she was giving them both plenty of attention.

She also gave the surrounding flesh plenty of attention, slowly kissing her way from one breast to the other and eventually bringing her tongue into the mix. That meant both sliding her tongue around each nipple in turn and gently flicking it, both of which got the same wonderful moans as before out of Caitlin along with gasps, whimpers and cries. Nora quickly became addicted to all those sounds, and wanted them to be louder and more frequent. There was no easy way to do that, but she didn't want to rush this. Not when she was having so much fun, and not when she felt she owed Caitlin a break from her own ridiculous self-hatred.

Before the transformation Caitlin hadn't been super conscientious about her looks, but now she was constantly staring at herself and putting herself down which Nora found just as crazy as the idea that Caitlin could ever turn evil. The other girl was as gorgeous as ever, and Nora was eager to prove that, first by giving Caitlin's pretty little boobs the attention they deserved, then after some long, drawn-out foreplay Nora slowly kissed her way down to Caitlin's stomach, lingering at the well-toned area just above her final destination before pulling back and smiling wickedly.

"Take off your pants." Nora ordered softly.

Blushing adorably Caitlin stood up on shaky legs, undid her pants and slowly pulled them down, leaving her in just her panties. Before she could remove those to Nora leaned in, bit down on those panties and slowly pulled them down with her teeth. This was something she'd always wanted to do, and while it was a little awkward it was super hot at the same time. Caitlin seemed to think the same thing, letting out the cutest little whimper and becoming frozen to the spot, metaphorically speaking of course. Nora actually had to encourage her to sit back down again with the gentle push, Nora smiling wickedly again as she leaned down towards her prize.

Caitlin's heart raced. Probably as fast as Barry's when he was running. Because this was it. She was finally going to find out what it was like to have her pussy licked by another girl. And not just any girl she'd met in a bar and picked up on a whim, or more likely been seduced by. This was Nora West, easily one of the most beautiful women she'd ever met, if not the most beautiful, and someone she considered a friend. Someone she'd had a crush on for a long time, if she was honest with herself. And now they were going to have sex. Lesbian sex! Oh God, this was so thrilling.

Just as Caitlin was beginning to worry that she might be jinxing it Nora pressed a kiss against her inner thigh, causing her to moan softly in anticipation. She then moaned some more as for a few seconds Nora kissed closer and closer to her cunt. Then Nora cruelly went the other way, kissing right down to Caitlin's ankles, making the poor scientist whimper in the process. Then just as slowly she made her way down Nora started kissing her way back, Caitlin briefly getting excited before her so-called friend ignored her pussy and gave the other leg the same treatment.

Over and over again Nora teased her until Caitlin whimpered, "Nora... please... stop it..."

"Stop? Really?" Nora grinned, pulling away, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"Stop teasing me." Caitlin clarified with a groan.

"And do what?" Nora asked, managing to fake ignorance before pushing, "I want to hear you say it."

"Lick me! Lick my pussy!" Caitlin pleaded softly without hesitation, "Please Nora, lick me. I'll do or say anything you want if you just lick my pussy and... oh... OH MY GOD!"

Caitlin meant what she said. She really wasn't much of a talker during sex, but she would have said anything and even done anything if Nora promised to stop teasing her right after. Fortunately Nora didn't make any crazy demands of her, instead choosing to lean forward and give Caitlin's pussy one long, slow lick. There was another pause, which made Caitlin briefly panic. Was there something wrong? Did she taste weird? Or had Nora just never done this before and was having second thoughts? After all, just because she went 'all the way' with Linda didn't mean she actually licked pussy. But then again, maybe she did, and Caitlin just tasted weird, wrong and disgusting because of her transformation.

Just as she was really starting to worry Caitlin felt that wonderfully soft, and hot, little tongue belonging to Nora West pressed at the bottom of her pussy, slowly slide right to the top, and then linger on her clit. The next half a dozen licks avoided her clit, but Caitlin didn't care. It was enough that Nora had decided she didn't taste bad. At least not bad enough not to do this for her, because fuck, this was amazing. Just looking down her super pale body to see the long dark hair between her legs, and what she could see if Nora's face, knowing it was her friend doing this to her was thrilling enough, but combine that with just the right amount of speed and pressure that she wanted right now, and Caitlin found it honestly hard to think correctly for a few blissful seconds.

Nora was taken aback by the fact that even this part of Caitlin's body was cold, giving her the unpleasant thought that she was entering necrophilia territory. But then Caitlin let out the most adorable whimper Nora had ever heard, and squirmed in her seat, prompting Nora to look up and all she could see was a beautiful girl desperate to get her pussy licked. After that it was easy for Nora to lean forward again and attempt to make her hesitance up to Caitlin with a series of long, slow licks. She even lingered on Caitlin's clit during the first one, which was another wonderful whimper out of the other woman, but as Nora didn't want to rush this she avoided that sensitive bundle of nerves on the following licks.

This of course made Caitlin whimper in disappointment, but she didn't complain. In fact, she didn't complain rather loudly considering they were in an almost completely empty building, the room deafeningly silent, except the low hum of Caitlin's computer and of course the whimpers, cries and moans from the white haired girl herself. The wonderful sounds Caitlin was making soon increased in volume, making it almost unbearably tempting to speed things up. However Nora thought she owed Caitlin a long, thorough pussy licking, and not just because her friend had recently saved her life. After all, it wasn't like she was blowing Barry every time he saved her, her Dad or Central City.

No, this was about giving her friend her self-esteem back. Proving to Caitlin that she was still beautiful, desirable and most of all fuck-able. Because God, Nora wanted to fuck her. She had always wanted to fuck her, ever since she found this beautiful doctor looking after Barry. But as beautiful as the 'normal' Caitlin had been Nora found herself even more attracted to the 'Killer Frost' version of her, because of her God like power. That probably sounded really bad, and Nora was determined not to say it out loud, but it was kind of true. Caitlin had become a God amongst men, and that was very attractive. Well, Barry too, but he was like her brother, and the power combined with all of normal Caitlin's attractive qualities was quite the aphrodisiac.

Yet somehow Caitlin no longer saw herself as something beautiful. Caitlin considered herself ugly, a freak, a monster, and Nora was determined to prove to her that nothing could be further from the truth. That she was beautiful, and wonderful, and sexy as fuck, and while the temperature might have been a surprise at first her pussy was still just as tasty as Linda's had been. Maybe more so because what had happened with Linda was just friends with benefits. This felt like the beginning of something, Nora's heart fluttering at the idea as she spent what felt like a blissful eternity gently licking Caitlin's cunt while the scientist continued to sit there and make the most wonderful sounds she'd ever heard.

Caitlin loved that slow, gentle technique for quite a while, however the desire for more slowly but surely grew. She fought it for what felt like an eternity, because this was literally a dream come true for her. And not just being with Nora, as having sex in a public place was one of her naughtiest fantasies that she never thought she'd actually experience. Also the proof that she wasn't as undesirable as she feared was also heart-warming. Metaphorically speaking of course. So it felt like it was worth ignoring her desire for more, but there was only so much she could take, and eventually she was overwhelmed by that desire for more.

"Please... Nora... make me, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddd, please make me cum!" Caitlin whimpered in between moans, "Oh God, oh God, oh God, mmmmmmmmm, that's soooooooooooo gooooooooooooodddddddddddd, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, but I want more. I need more! Nora... Nora please, oh, oh, oooooooooooh shit! Nora! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss! Oh Nora! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddd!"

Again Caitlin was fortunate that Nora took pity on her, first by making sure she touched her clit with every lick, and then for a brief period just licked her clit, which almost made Caitlin cum on the spot. It was certainly the closest she ever came to an orgasm without going over the edge and it made her completely incoherent even though Nora slowly pulled her back from that edge with a few lazy licks only to go back to concentrating on her clit. Over and over the process repeated, at one point Nora wrapping her lips around Caitlin's clit and gently sucking on it, causing the newly empowered woman to grab the dark hair in between her legs and let out an extra loud scream of pleasure.

Instantly Caitlin removed her hand and whimpered. Since her transformation she had got control of her powers fairly quickly, especially compared to Cisco, but for the first time since she changed she almost felt herself lose control, her hands tingling and glowing blue warning her she was about to freeze Nora's hair, and then probably her head, into a solid block of ice. That moment had her clutching desperately to the armrests, and in the minutes that followed she was dully aware of herself freezing them, but thankfully that was as far as it went, and that was only when she was completely overwhelmed by the most powerful orgasm of her life.

That orgasm occurred when, without any warning, Nora shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Caitlin's cunt. After that Caitlin was busy desperately trying to hold onto her control, and her sanity, as her brilliant brain felt it was melting inside of her skull, along with possibly her entire body. Which may actually be physically possible now she was Killer Frost. Although it might have been worth it just for another second of the incredible pleasure that Nora was giving her, her friend not just keeping her on her high but somehow making Caitlin cum over and over again, making her hope and pray that this wasn't just a one time thing.

Nora thought that with every item of clothing she removed from Caitlin, and when the first time she got to touch her in more than a friendly way, teased her pussy, and when her friend came in her mouth. Especially in the case of the last thing as she got a chance to dwell on how she didn't want this to be a one time thing, or how she could make sure it wasn't, because she was far too busy with one of her favourite sexual acts, namely swallowing cum. It was something she did for all her lovers, but like Linda before her Caitlin just provided Nora with just too much liquid to swallow, but that was okay because it just ended up on her face which was equally erotic.

Even more girl cum ended up on her face over the minutes that followed as Nora found it very easy to make Caitlin cum again, and very hard to swallow even the majority of her 'reward' for doing so. All Nora had to do was reinsert her tongue, which had pulled out to concentrate on swallowing cum, and deliver a few hard thrusts and send her friend over the edge again, Nora gleefully repeating the process to make sure this wouldn't be a one time thing. Also, because she just really enjoyed everything about it, from the taste to the feeling of power she got from reducing this beautiful, intelligent and now very powerful woman to a quivering, whimpering and screaming wreck.

Partly to change things up a bit, and partly because her tongue was tired, Nora eventually replaced her mouth and tongue with some fingers, pushing first one and then two of them into her friend's cunt and then gently began to finger her. For a few moments Nora just watched those fingers slide in and out of Caitlin, then she wrapped her lips around the other girl's clit and then began sucking it, gently at first but she quickly picked up the force of the suction and her finger thrusts. In what felt like no time at all, she was making Caitlin cum again, this time 'Killer Frost' screaming out her name in this almost inhuman tone which oddly just made Nora more proud of herself.

Back and forth Nora switched between these two techniques for quite a while so she could maximise their pleasure. Then all of a sudden Caitlin reached down with both hands, grabbed a firm hold of her hair, yanked her upwards and pushed her back against the desk. She then bought her face inches away from her, her eyes glowing bright blue and the air suddenly ice cold. And in that moment, Nora was truly afraid of Caitlin, because she thought for sure she was about to kiss her and in doing so give her an icy death. Instead Killer Frost smiled evilly, and then shoved her extremely cold right hand into Nora's pants, the cry Nora then let out part shock/pain from an ice cold hand touching a now very hot area and of pleasure from some attention being given to where she wanted it most.

"Tell me if it hurts." Caitlin growled in Nora's face, never sounding more like her Earth 2 counterpart.

For a few long seconds Nora was terrified that Earth 2 Caitlin had been proved right and her friend had been taken over by her inner Killer Frost, the nice sweet doctor who had done so much good becoming a crazy murderer. Then Caitlin cautiously began rubbing her pussy, and as Nora cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain the confident look which had been on the white haired girl's face faded away and there was nothing but concern and regret on her face. Meaning that Nora had a decision to make, and quickly. Did she want to play it safe and leave it at that? Or did she want to cum, right here and now on Caitlin's fingers?

Honestly, it wasn't that hard a decision, Nora quickly crying out, "Fuck me! Please Caitlin, fuck me! Mmmmmmm, I need it so bad. Please I, oh fuck. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Nora's words had the desired effect and after only a brief hesitation Caitlin began slowly pushing a cold finger into her pussy. It was almost unbearable given just how hot and wet Nora was after going down on Caitlin, but it was slightly less of a shock than the first time Caitlin had pressed her hand in between her legs, and a previously undiscovered sadistic part of Nora found she even rather enjoyed it. Although the fact that this was literally a dream come true for Nora had a lot to do with it, the investigative journalist closing her eyes and just savouring this incredibly intense moment.

The moment Caitlin Snow slowly pushed her index finger into her pussy. Only the second girl in her entire life she'd tongue fucked and was now going to finger her. Her best female friend at that. Or at least her best female friend still in town. More than anything, it was the girl she most wanted now knuckle deep inside her cunt, Caitlin giving her a few long seconds to get used to the sensation before gently and slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, repeating the process over and over again, and thus officially beginning to finger fuck her.

Again Nora was overwhelmed by the bizarre feeling of Caitlin's cold finger in her hot pussy, but she had researched this. Well, not exactly this, but she had watched a few pornos where a girl had rubbed an ice cube over another's nipples before placing it inside her. She chickened out of trying it herself, but now maybe she would, because this was incredibly intense. Then again maybe it just wouldn't be the same without Caitlin Snow present, distracting Nora from whatever discomfort she was feeling with her gorgeous face and deadly lips that Nora wanted desperately to kiss, regardless of the consequences.

Caitlin had never, ever wanted to kiss anyone as badly as Nora West in that moment. Several times she almost gave her a peck, just to see if she could get away with it. But no. She would not risk Nora's life like that. It was bad enough she was taking the risk of fingering her. She wouldn't push her luck any further, especially not when she knew chances of success were far less than with the fingering. She would however find someone who deserved an icy death to use as a guinea pig. Or better yet people, because as a scientist Caitlin knew how important it was to give a thorough study.

As intoxicating as it was to hover her lips over Nora's ultimately Caitlin chose to somewhat lessen the temptation by pulling back slightly. Although the main reason for this was so that she could study the rest of Nora's beautiful face, because as enticing as her lips were there was nothing Caitlin liked better than seeing pleasure on the face of a lover. She especially liked the intimacy of looking into their eyes, especially when they came. And oh, was Caitlin determined to make Nora cum. And she would. Because this wasn't eating pussy, this was fingering, something Caitlin was very familiar with from many lonely nights. Not that she could risk eating pussy in her current state. She never wanted to do it more, and would find a way to, but this would have to do for now. So Caitlin kept a steady pace, gradually increasing it until she was fucking Nora as hard as she could, causing the other girl to make the most wonderful sounds for her.

During one of her cries of pleasure Nora tilted her head back, quickly prompting Caitlin to beg, "No, please... look at me. I... I want to see your face as you cum."

If Caitlin still could she was sure she would have blushed, her brief moment of confidence long forgotten even as her fingers pounded Nora like they had a mind of their own. But sure enough Nora tilted her head forward, opened her eyes after only just closing them and then keeping them open for the next few minutes of incredibly intense sex. Then Nora's pussy tightened around Caitlin's fingers and then covered them in cum, Caitlin getting to enjoy the look in Nora's eyes for a few glorious minutes before the black girl closed them as the sensations the now very white girl was clearly making her feel became overwhelming. Even then Nora kept her head where it was, allowing Caitlin to see the look on her face as she came, just like she had asked.

She'd had feelings for Nora before, but at best it was a crush. Maybe even a really strong crush. But she felt like she fell at least a little bit in love with Nora West in that moment. Certainly Caitlin wanted to do everything in her power to make Nora feel good, which was why she fucked her through her orgasm and to about three more before Nora whimpered for her to stop. Then Caitlin slowly pulled her fingers out of Nora's cunt and gently coaxed her to fall back onto the chair with her, at which point she instinctively held her close. Then she thought about how cold she was, and groaned in disappointment.

"I wish I could hold you close without causing you pain." Caitlin sighed wistfully, not meaning to sound so clingy and cursing herself for it.

"You're not hurting me." Nora smiled, looking up at her new lover, "You're just... a little cold."

Caitlin hummed in acknowledgement and then gave a little half smile, "Maybe you could defrost me."

Returning the smile and taking Caitlin's hand in her own Nora vowed, "No maybe. We will find a way, together."

Again wishing she could kiss the other woman Caitlin smiled and rested her forehead against Nora's and said, "I really wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too." Nora admitted, before smiling, "But as we can't, how about a little more... defrosting?"

"I like that idea." Caitlin smiled back, before showing Nora just how much


End file.
